


hold my hand (say i'm your man)

by milfjuno



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Begging, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Grinding, Light Bondage, NSFW Art, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, SO EXCITED i got my first nsfw fanart!!! ah!!!, Sex Toys, Trans Peter Nureyev, basically peter watches juno and touches himself, exhibitionism/voyeurism, im like, juno steel gets validated and his body image issues soothed (gone sexual), overstim, praise obviously, romantic sappy pwp, those last ones are all for ch2, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfjuno/pseuds/milfjuno
Summary: Juno puts on a show. Nureyev watches.Song title from Daydream/Wetdream/Nightmare by Saint Motel which somehow made it into both my 2018 and 2019 top songs. Look it doesn't quite fit but I was either titling it that or 'I Couldn't Think of A Name It's Just PWP'.Now with added chapter two!
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 43
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again w the tender sex! now featuring sex toys, nureyevs exhibition&voyeurism double kink combob, and juno steel being Fucking Validated
> 
> in this fic peter is trans! he fingers himself. he also uses feminine-coded language for his genitals (i.e. 'clit'). i talked about it on another thing once, but i want to vary up the way i write juno and peter (ive been meaning to write a cis peter one but.............. i just...... im not strong enough) to try and represent a broader variety of lived gender experience and trans men are no less men and no less trans for using clit instead of dick to refer to themselves if they want. we have to erase the idea that clit is an inherently "female" word. 
> 
> that being said, if it makes you personally dysphoric or uncomfortable, i love you and you're valid! other of my fics use masculine-coded language for nureyev, or otherwise, find smth else to tickle ur fancy <3
> 
> AAAAAAH fanart from someone who understandably wishes to stay anonymous but who owns my whole heart... feel free 2 comment to tell them how great it is cause Wow

“It’s—ha, yep, it’s working.”

“Oh, good,” Nureyev leans back in his chair and folds one long leg over the other. He rests his elbow on the armrest and puts his chin in his hands. The tips of his fingers brush over the edges of his lips as he smiles.

“So I’m—I’m just meant to sit here?”

Nureyev adjusts his position so that his legs are hanging over one side of the armchair and he is draped languidly over the other, “If it makes you uncomfortable, you need only let me know. But that is the general premise, yes.”

“Right,” Juno mutters, “Okay.”

Nureyev thumbs the remote in his hand, and looks at him. Juno is sitting on his heels in the middle of the bed, his pretty shoulders and muscled arms rounded to disappear behind his back where his wrists are tied. He’s fully naked, his cock half-hard against his thigh from the foreplay that led them here. There’s a dark bruise forming on the side of his neck, and Nureyev considers himself lucky to have had any contribution in any way to the artwork he sees before him.

Then Juno’s body twitches, and his hips shift forward slightly.

Nureyev sighs and slides the remote to full power.

“Oh,” Juno leans his head back, exposing the column of his gorgeous throat. Nureyev rakes his eyes over this new form, new combination of Juno Steel. He wants to learn as many as he can memorise tonight – all the different desires Juno can express with the fold of his body.

“That alright, dear?”

“Yeah. Fuck, this thing is powerful,” Juno looks back down at him, “Where’d you get it?”

Nureyev quirks him a mystery smile, “A thief never reveals—”

“I swear to God, if you stole this – if I have a second-hand sex toy inside me right now, I’ll kill you myself.”

“Oh, you don’t let me have any fun,” Nureyev pouts, “I bought it from a fancy little boutique on Jupiter, alright? First hand and legally. Honestly.”

“You better not be lying to—” Juno’s voice stops abruptly for a good while, “Oh. This, um, thing has other—set-tings.”

“It seems so!” Nureyev lies back and lets his finger dance over a menagerie of coloured buttons, “You’re a fan of this one, I take it?”

“Mm-hmm, yeah,” Juno closes his eye. His cock is hardening against his thigh. He seems a little more distracted, more comfortable, which is good. His full lips part and his eyes are glazed with pleasure. Arousal pools deep in Nureyev’s abdomen, spilling out into the rest of him.

Nureyev worked hard to make this moment work out. Dimming the lights to give a sense of, but not fulfil, complete privacy. A lot of talking to Juno, emphasising the importance of communication, discussing boundaries. The earlier banter, Peter knows, was deflection from feeling awkward, embarrassed; but that’s starting to dissolve. Perhaps the hottest thing about the whole scenario, as far as Nureyev is concerned, is the knowledge that everything that happens from here on out is what Juno wants to show him. Is in Juno’s zone of comfort and in Juno’s discretion.

Juno makes a soft, whining moan, his head bowed towards his chest, and Nureyev slides a hand between his legs.

The cloth of his briefs is warm and slightly damp, and he touches himself with no real aim or purpose just yet. With the other hand, Nureyev selects another button. A rich pink seems appropriate.

Juno’s breath shudders for a moment before a little groan is punched out of him. His eye flutters open and he meets Nureyev’s gaze.

They almost seem locked there, for a moment. The intensity has even Nureyev shiver a little. Juno’s Adam’s apple bobs in his throat.

“Look at you,” Nureyev breathes, and Juno breaks the eye contact.

His eyes flutter around the room. “Yeah?” he asks, to nobody in particular, a half-request he’s too shy to ask for directly. Nureyev smiles.

“Yes, Juno. You’re so lovely. I’m so lucky to get to look at you like this, to get to watch you and touch myself.”

“Fuck,” Juno breathes, and then shifts on his hips and moans softly. He’s gorgeous: a flush crawling down to his bare chest, his dark nipples hard and his cock fully hardened. But there’s still a shyness to him – his shoulder is turned as much as it could be towards Nureyev, hunched slightly like he’s hiding himself.

“Juno,” Nureyev says, “You’re so handsome, my love. Let me see you properly.”

Juno meets his eyes for a second. He nods almost imperceptibly, as if to himself, and shifts on the bed.

Light drips over his chest from the lamp on the bedside. Juno raises his head slightly, looks at Nureyev through his lashes as if daring him to come closer.

Nureyev raises from the armchair and steps over to him. Juno sits up on his knees and Nureyev cups his face in his hands, and leans down to catch him in a kiss.

It’s slow and deep. Juno’s tongue explores Nureyev’s mouth and he makes sweet, guttural noises as he does. When they part, a thin line of spit connects them for a moment before it breaks. Juno’s lips are wet and shining and the sight of it—of him—is sacred.

“You look so beautiful,” Nureyev mutters against his mouth, “Thank you. Thank you, thank you,” he kisses him between every repetition of the phrase, “Thank you for letting me see you like this, pet. You look so nice.”

Juno shivers in his arms. He looks like he’s trying to find something to say, some feeling too profound for him to shape into words. Nureyev smiles and kisses his cheek.

“You’re doing so well,” he breathes, “I’m going to make you come like this, while I watch you. Is that alright?”

Juno moans and leans his forehead against Nureyev’s, “Yeah. Are you going to touch me?”

It’s a thinly veiled plea, and Nureyev smiles and kisses Juno’s temple before stepping back, “No,” he says. “I want you to get there yourself, for me. Can you do that, my love?”

Juno breathes in shakily and nods. Then he laughs, “If you keep pressing buttons on that remote of yours I don’t think it’s going to be very hard at all.”

“Is that so?” Nureyev lays himself back down on the armchair and looks up at the remote in his hand, making a contemplative sound, “Pick a colour for me, Juno,” Nureyev muses.

Juno shivers, “Blue,” he says, almost too fast, which Nureyev makes a mental note to ask about later, and then he turns his attention to the remote.

There are three shades of blue. Nureyev chooses the middle.

“Oh, _shit,”_ comes the answering gasp from the bed.

“Nice?”

“Oh, fuck, Nureyev, that feels so good,” Juno has his head leaned back again, his whole chest bordering on heaving. His cock twitches, and Nureyev sees pre-cum building at the tip. It’s… Nureyev’s head spins.

He touches himself intentionally now, sliding his fingers either side of his clit and then rubbing it gently through his clothes. His body buzzes and he sighs, catching his bottom lip between his pointed teeth. “Juno,” he breathes.

“Mmh,” Juno’s hips rock forward senselessly into air. Nureyev can imagine him, if he had been allowed to lie on his stomach and perhaps if his hands were unbound, rubbing himself against the sheets, against a pillow, maybe, and the answering heat in his gut overwhelms him.

Nureyev lets his fingers under the band of his briefs. He ventures lower to the wetness between his thighs and draws it back up when he touches his clit again.

Precum builds over and rolls down the head of Juno’s cock. When he moans again, softly, and rocks his hips, it drips from him onto the blankets.

“Oh, _Juno_ ,” Nureyev croons, “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you? Are you thinking about me, love?”

“Yeah,” Juno breathes, “Yeah, fuck, Nureyev, I wanna be good for you. Wanna be so good.”

“And you _are_ ,” Nureyev enthuses, “My good girl—”

Juno moans loudly, shuddering, and the sound of it brings Nureyev to the edge like a tidal wave crashing him to shore. He takes his fingers off himself before he hits ground and allows himself to be drawn back out to sea.

“Listen to you,” Nureyev breathes, when he has his composure back, “I love it when you’re loud for me. You make the prettiest sounds. You’re so sexy, you know, when you sound like that. Debauched.”

“Fuck,” Juno pants, “Fuck, Nureyev, I’m gonna come if you keep talking like that.”

Nureyev laughs, “That was rather the point.”

Juno tries to say something, but it dies on his tongue. Instead, his mouth hangs open and his eyebrows furrow. He makes a sweet, sweet sound and rocks his hips forward again, “Oh, _please_ ,” he breathes, “Fuck, I can’t—”

“Can’t what, Juno?” Nureyev asks. He rolls his clit in his fingers and finds his own hips rocking into his hand.

“I—you gotta touch me,” Juno pleads, “This isn’t enough, it’s—oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, I—” he gasps for air. His cock twitches against his stomach, precum beading at the top and sliding down his shaft again.

Juno groans, “It’s so good. Not enough. I need more, please. Just a bit, I’m so close.”

“What would you have me do to you, Juno?” Nureyev asks. He’s so slick and loose with arousal he can slide two fingers into himself almost as an afterthought, and he lets his legs spread on the armchair so that he can better spiral his fingers into himself.

“Don’t care, just anything—”

“That’s not very imaginative,” Nureyev prompts. He slides his fingers in and out. Juno isn’t watching, but it doesn’t matter. This is about Juno, how Juno looks, blissed out and quivering on the bed, his dick twitching and leaking all over himself.

Juno makes an exasperated sigh, “Fine. Your mouth—fuck, Nureyev, I want your mouth on my cock. Fuck, I want—you to swallow me until you choke, or for me to fuck your throat, fuck right now, I’d want anything.”

Nureyev hears himself moan. His fingers brush against his g-spot inside of him and he feels his hips twitch upwards. He’s close, already, just with the power of Juno’s words and the image of what he’s suggesting. Of revealing Juno’s fantasy and revelling in the fact that it’s _him_ that Juno fantasises about.

“Or,” Juno continues, “I want you on my face. Want to eat you out until you can’t breathe, Nureyev, keep going even when you’re finished until you come again.”

The intensity of that one is like a punch to the gut. Nureyev gasps and his back arches, and he has to still his fingers to make sure he doesn’t just come, just like that. When he settles back down, he grins, “My, Juno. Is that really something you want? I had no idea.”

“Yeah, well,” Juno responds, voice gruff with impatience, “I had no idea you’d look so fucking hot if I told you about this stuff. Fuck, Nureyev, you have no right to look so dirty touching yourself like that.”

Nureyev’s grin widens. He’s always enjoyed the spotlight; drawing himself out to please Juno – showing him just how thoroughly filthy he makes him want to be, is an idea that hits a lot of the right buttons for him.

But… Nureyev pulls his fingers out of himself, though he keeps them drawing lazily through less sensitive parts of his anatomy, and refocuses his attention on Juno.

He’s so wrecked, it makes Nureyev ache with lust. There’s sweat on the side of his face and his whole body is trembling faintly. His dick is straining, wet and throbbing against him, and he’s rocking gently back and forth, trying to get the last stimulation he needs to come all over himself.

“Thought you were going to come for me for a moment there,” Juno struggles out. He tries to keep his voice lighthearted, but it shakes.

“You first,” Nureyev responds, “You’re meant to be the show tonight, my love. And what a show you’ve _been_. Such a good girl for me, showing off your beautiful body, letting me touch myself and think of you.”

“I—hhm,” Juno shudders, his head hanging for a second before he regains his balance, “Fuck.”

“That’s it,” Nureyev prompts softly, “Let go, Juno, it’s alright. I want to see you come for me. Can you do that?”

“Nureyev,” Juno groans, long and low, and his whole body twitches. “Oh,” he gasps, and he leans back. His head tilts slightly upwards, his mouth falling open. “Oh, fuck. Fuck. _Oh_ , fuck, _Nureyev_.”

“Yes,” Nureyev breathes, and slides his fingers down into himself again, “Yes, just like that, Juno, good girl, good girl.”

Juno makes a sharp, desperate, loud sound and his whole body folds over. Nureyev gets to see all of it: the twitch of his dick as he comes hard onto himself, the look on his face, the quiver of his body.

He stays there for a long moment. He keeps shifting on his hips and making soft, satisfied moans. His cock twitches and leaks more cum onto the sheets, and he shivers.

With all of that, Nureyev doesn’t even notice his orgasm creeping up on him until it hits him. His body seizes up and he squeezes around the fingers inside himself. He makes a soft moan, and closes his eyes until the wave passes and he relaxes onto the armchair.

Juno is watching him when Nureyev looks back at him. They meet eyes and Nureyev grins, clicking off the remote in his unoccupied hand, “I think we can call that little experiment a success, my dear.”

Juno laughs breathlessly. There’s cum on his chest and his stomach, “That was… incredible.”

“It was,” Nureyev finds, somewhere within him, the motivation to remove his fingers from himself and stand up. “Shall I untie you, my dear?”

“Mhmm.”

Nureyev walks to the side of the bed and gets some tissues first. Then he gets in front of Juno and wipes him up. “You enjoyed that then, my love? It wasn’t too uncomfortable for you.”

“No, no,” Juno breathes, “Nureyev—you make me feel so… like just my body is good enough for you. Just breathing and being there and letting you close to me is good enough for you. I’ve never—nobody’s ever made me feel like that before. I’m usually so scared I won’t be enough.”

Nureyev breathes out heavily and reaches behind Juno’s back to pick at the knot on his wrists. It presses their bodies together closely, Nureyev’s head on Juno’s shoulder, “You _are_ enough, Juno. You have a beautiful mind, a brilliant wit, an inner strength that cannot be matched, and a lovely body. Of course, being allowed to witness that – any of it – is more than enough for me.”

The rope goes slack; Juno pulls his hands around and uses them to tug Nureyev into a long, slow kiss.

“You kind of disappointed me, though,” he mutters against Nureyev’s lips.

“Oh? How kind of you to let me know. I can’t wait to see where this is going.”

Juno grins against him for a moment, and then says, “I was looking forward to getting my mouth on you. Enacting one of those fantasies I told you about.”

Nureyev shivers, “Ah. Well. Perhaps… there’s still time?”

“You think you’re up for it?” Juno asks.

“Oh, if it was to make you happy, I think I could manage it.”

And Juno laughs, so Nureyev laughs too, and then Juno grabs him by the waist and flips him down onto the mattress.

“I am going to give you,” Juno mutters, as his lips trail down Nureyev’s stomach, “The best head of your life.”

And Nureyev laughs and tangles his fingers through his hair, “I certainly hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok wow!!! fair warning this chapter includes: oral sex (obviously), More Feminine Coded Language (terms like mons pubis/labia are used once or twice, and clit quite a bit), switch nureyev rights!!!!, fingering, overstim, face-sitting, grinding.

Nureyev craved this exact sensation from the moment he met Juno Steel.

Juno is kissing him. Not on his mouth but on his stomach, just underneath his navel, and Nureyev’s head is getting lighter by the second. He can hear himself breathing heavily, and the curve of Juno’s lips against his skin in response to the sound makes his whole body shiver.

It’s the stubble. The sharp scratch of it in contrast to the gentle press of Juno’s lips. The moment he laid eyes on Juno he’d known he wanted to know how that stubble would feel between his legs, and he finds he’s just as exhilarated to learn the lesson the hundredth time as he was the first. It leaves a trail of tingling sensation that has his whole body on edge, hips twitching and breath catching. It’s not necessarily a pleasurable sensation, but just… sensitive. Highly sensitive, and he hates the initial scratch as much as he loves the feeling of Juno’s warm lips, breath, tongue against his skin. Sharp and sweet. Sharp and sweet.

Juno kisses down the side of Nureyev’s thigh, and Nureyev hitches the leg almost instinctually, sliding it over the back of Juno’s shoulder and back. Juno bites. Nureyev gasps.

“Sometimes,” Juno parts from his skin and looks up at him, “I think I could make you come without touching you at all. You know that?”

Nureyev laughs. He raises both his hands to tangle them through his own hair, “Do me a favour and test _that_ particular hypothesis another time.”

Juno laughs and kisses the inside of Nureyev’s thigh. Just like that, he’s lost in it again, just the sensation of being touched. Juno licks a stripe right at the crease of Nureyev’s thigh, and Nureyev breathes sharply out.

Juno kisses the top of his mons pubis, and Nureyev hums and smiles to himself. He doesn’t mind Juno taking his time. He enjoys every moment of it. Especially when Juno’s hot-wet breath against him sends a sharp spike of sensation right up his spine. Then Juno’s tongue flicks softly against his clit and Nureyev closes his eyes and breathes deeply out.

Juno’s mouth. Juno’s tongue, more specifically. Clever tongue. He’d have poetic words for it, in the right moment, but this would have to do. Clever, clever tongue – Juno knows how to work it just right.

Nureyev feels like he’s floating, pleasure like inertia flooding his stomach and up into his chest and his arms and his throat and—“Ah,” he gasps softly as Juno’s lips close around his clit, “Yes.”

Juno’s hands run up his sides, rough and warm over his hips, belly, ribs. There’s that not-quite-pleasure of sensitivity again, and his breath comes out of him fast and loud.

Juno’s mouth retreats for just a second. “Good boy,” he breathes, and those words and his hot breath makes Peter’s whole body twitch, and Juno grins smugly up at him and then puts his mouth back to work. He helps Nureyev’s other leg over his shoulder, and then moves closer, sweeping his tongue in a broad stroke over Nureyev’s clit and then—

His fingers brush the inside of Nureyev’s thigh. Not even close enough to be scandalous, but Nureyev’s whole body is primed and hypersensitive and he gasps. Juno keeps them there, stroking the inside of Peter’s thigh in unintelligible patterns while Peter reacts above him.

Peter reaches one hand down and tries clumsily to brush the side of Juno’s face, tries desperately with just the movement of his long fingers to express the magnitude of his adoration for Juno, for his clever tongue and his beautiful mind and the way he knows exactly where to touch and what to do to drive him wild, has committed those intricate details to memory just to be good to him.

“Juno,” Nureyev breathes, and curls his fingers into Juno’s hair, “You’re doing perfect. So perfect, my love, it feels so good, just right.”

Juno moans softly, which makes Nureyev’s whole body light up, and then the fingers on his thigh slide down and he strokes one against his entrance. It’s a question, and Nureyev closes his eyes and smiles at the roof, “Go right ahead.”

Juno pushes one finger inside of him. His fingers are wider than Nureyev’s, but he pushes slowly enough that there’s no pain, just the entrancing feeling of being opened up.

Nureyev makes a soft, sweet sigh and squeezes the hand in Juno’s curls. One finger isn’t exactly filling, but its added movement with the pace of Juno’s mouth on his clit is stimulating and _good_. The tip of Juno’s finger brushes his g-spot and Nureyev’s body goes out of range for a second, replaced by a rush pins and needles and his gaze going slack.

“Juno,” he breathes, moans softly and repeats, “Juno, Juno…”

He’s rocking his hips softly, looking for the heat of Juno’s tongue and the friction of his finger, and Juno delivers, breaking away from him for a moment to watch his face as he slides a second finger into him. Not having his mouth is almost painful, and Nureyev feels his dick twitch with anticipation, missing and craving the contact. “Juno…” it comes out of him almost a whine.

Juno laughs softly and leans down to kiss the sharp edge of Peter’s hip bone, and then down, down over the plane of his skin back to the soft, tender place between his legs, and he closes his lips over Nureyev’s clit again and sucks gently as he crooks his fingers inside him.

“Ah! Ah,” Nureyev’s back lifts off the bed and his head rolls back, “Juno, my love, my darling—”

Juno moans softly and slides his fingers out and in, out and in, his tongue swirling against Nureyev’s clit, and Nureyev finds himself not released from the tension, but pulled higher with it, his body warming and heating and getting closer, closer.

“That’s it,” Nureyev gasps, “Oh, Juno. _Juno_.” He gasps and rolls his hips upwards, and Juno moans and opens his mouth wider, licking long, wet stripes that punch short gasps out of Nureyev’s chest, taking him higher and higher and closer and closer and—

Nureyev‘s body collapses inwards like a supernova. His stomach clenches and he squeezes his legs and he hears himself making gentle, gasping moans as he comes. It’s the kind of orgasm that is incredibly good, but not entirely satisfying, leaving him hot and pleased and just a little bit aroused still. His appetite had been awoken, he supposed.

And Juno still hasn’t stopped. As the pleasure drains slowly out, Peter’s soft sounds of contentment are replaced with soft hisses of oversensitivity. Juno pulls his fingers out, then pulls off of Peter entirely. His eyes are dark and Nureyev shivers.

Juno pulls himself properly up onto the bed, and Nureyev goes to lean over and kiss him tenderly, but Juno has other ideas.

“You,” he mutters gruffly as he lies back on he bed, “Get up here. Now.”

Nureyev swallows. He notes, with some satisfaction, that Juno is hard again, as he slings one leg over Juno’s body, and then Juno gets his hands on his hips and half-guides half-pulls Nureyev forward until he’s over his face.

He’s still overstimulated when Juno begins. He hisses softly, leaning his arms against the wall the bed is against. This time there’s no soft and slowness to it—Juno’s tongue stays on him, only parting so he can close his lips around Peter’s clit or drag his teeth gently against it, and Nureyev’s body shakes with the combination of pleasure-pain.

He pants hard against the wall as Juno works him. His hands run up his sides again with a firm pressure, squeezing his hips and waist and thighs. He’s not usually one for rough treatment, but there’s something to be said for the way he’s climbing already, grinding his hips down and searching for the little extra stimulation he needs to come again.

He lets one hand down to squeeze in Juno’s hair, and means to start talking dirty, but he opens his mouth and what comes out instead is, “I love you.”

Juno squeezes his thighs twice in quick succession as a response, and takes his lips away to kiss the inside of Peter’s thigh before he licks his tongue over Nureyev’s clit and sucks on him again, and Nureyev shudders hard all over and comes.

It’s shorter, and perhaps less pleasurable, but intense and incredibly satisfying, which more than makes up for it.

Nureyev slings himself off of Juno and pants, his back to the wall. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back and just feels it: the sweat on his body and the residual aftershocks and how he feels like he’s just done three hours of exercise. He frowns and opens his eyes again, “You know. I can’t remember the last time I came three times in one night.”

Juno laughs from beside him, and Nureyev glances over. His face is flushed and his mouth and chin are wet, and when he sees him looking he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. It shouldn’t look as sexy as it does.

“I know, right? I haven’t been able to get hard again so quickly since at least thirty-five.”

“Mm. Speaking of which,” Nureyev rolls himself over to hover over Juno. He leans down and kisses him. They kiss long and soft, and then Juno gets a hand on the back of Nureyev’s head and opens his mouth and kisses him hot and desperate, and for a long time they just kiss.

“You’re so sexy,” Juno mumbles between kisses, “You’re so hot.”

“You’re hardly one to talk,” Peter mutters, and lowers himself down so that Juno’s cock rests between his labia.

Juno breathes out softly, “You don’t have to,” he mumbles, “You can just use your hand.”

Peter shakes his head – “I want to,” – and leans down to catch Juno’s bottom lip in his teeth, tugging his tongue against his lip ring and then kissing him as he begins to grind against him. Juno moans into his mouth.

Once again, Nureyev wants to talk to him, but he’s so busy being enraptured in Juno’s lips. His kisses are wet and hot and addictive and he can’t stop. Juno’s hands come up and squeeze Nureyev’s waist and Nureyev tastes Juno’s tongue between his lips, and licks the back of his teeth and _kisses him_.

“Fuck,” Juno breaks from him to breathe, his cock twitching underneath Nureyev’s body, and Nureyev smiles and begins to press his lips to his neck.

“Yeah,” Juno breathes softly, “Yeah, fuck.”

“Mm,” Peter adds his teeth, listens to Juno whine, and begins scattering kisses along his collarbone, “How does it feel?”

“So good,” Juno breathes back, and his hips start to rock up into Nureyev’s. His cock slides easily, made slippery by Nureyev’s body and probably some of Juno’s spit, and rubs against Peter’s clit. Four times in one night may be the most he’s gone in one go in the last five years, and he can’t say the thought doesn’t interest him.

“Juno,” Nureyev breathes as their hips find a rhythm, moving perfectly in time.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Juno groans, “Oh, God, Nureyev…”

Nureyev kisses the side of his mouth, kisses his lips again, and again, almost gets caught there until he pulls his mouth away to trail down his neck again.

Juno makes a high-pitched, whining noise, “Oh _God_ , _Nureyev,_ ” his voice cracks, and his cock twitches against Nureyev’s labia again, “Oh, please. Please, please.”

Nureyev grinds down harder on the next rock of his hips, and Juno’s voice catches in the back of his throat with a soft, “Haah—” and Nureyev feels his body seize up.

He hadn’t even really been expecting it, but he takes it as the pleasant surprise it is and groans into Juno’s shoulder, dragging himself against Juno’s cock a few more times as he works through the orgasm. Juno cries out and comes underneath him, his body shuddering, cum smearing on his stomach and Nureyev’s.

Nureyev lifts his hips to settle into a slightly more comfortable position, and then lies on top of Juno, letting himself enjoy the fuzzy afterglow.

Juno’s hand tangles into his hair and he draws his fingers through it, slowly. Nureyev doesn’t realise he’s falling asleep until he jolts out of an almost-doze some unspecified time later.

He climbs off of Juno and grabs the tissue box, returning to wipe what he can from Juno’s stomach, and then his own.

Juno yawns and then makes grabby hands towards Nureyev, so Nureyev rolls his eyes and crawls into his arms, pulling the blankets up over them as he goes.

“That was really good,” Juno mutters against Nureyev’s ear, his arm around Nureyev’s waist and their bodies pressed together.

“You’re one to speak—I came twice as many times as you did.”

“Mm. I like making you come, though, so my sentence still stands.”

Nureyev tries to think up a clever remark, but his brain has been thoroughly deactivated. So instead all he does is yawn and snuggle closer. “I love you.”

Juno kisses the back of his shoulder and squeezes him once. Nureyev smiles, and falls into a gentle sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i could........ potentially write a second chapter to this..........if the demand is there.......... EDIT: second chapter on its way ;)


End file.
